


Unhallowed Arts

by Lawless_bard



Series: Dear Arthur [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1800s, Dark Merlin (Merlin), Gothic, Horror, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_bard/pseuds/Lawless_bard
Summary: Master Emrys is inspired by Dr Victor Frankenstein’s work.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Dear Arthur [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Unhallowed Arts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Excaliburstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/gifts).



> Thank you so much Aoigensou for the beta!

_‘I saw—with shut eyes, but acute mental vision—I saw the pale student of unhallowed arts kneeling beside the thing he had put together. I saw the hideous phantasm of a man stretched out, and then, on the working of some powerful engine, show signs of life and stir with an uneasy, half-vital motion. Frightful must it be, for supremely frightful would be the effect of any human endeavor to mock the stupendous mechanism of the Creator of the world.’_

_\- Mary Shelley_

  
  


_Scotland, Orkney. 1837._

_They’ve switched monarchs again here. I do so hate to see another sit on your rightful throne. Usually, I avoid the details of such news, but word travels faster than ever in this modern era and it’s exceedingly difficult to escape – even in this wonderfully isolated place._

_Isolated because we need privacy, as always. Don’t worry I shan’t engage in any of my previous ‘illicit behaviours’. I’ve had time (gods know I’ve had enough time) for my mind to focus and now I can think clearly. Clearly and scientifically. Victor was confused in his research. Despite his excellent understanding of Galvanism, he couldn’t see that electrical energy was simply one of many factors. Luckily, my lord, I have studied the occult for centuries now – and will not be making the same mistake. So fortunate all his tools are here still, and at our disposal._

_I am sorry about your lovely bones. You were cross with me when I retrieved them weren’t you? Yes, I felt your wrath I’m sure. Surely you see now that I acted only in the holiest of ways? The sacrosanctity of such an act terrified me, but only the first time. How many times have I wept over their poor blackened state only to return them to Avalon? Not again though, this act will be final. Thank goodness for the silt is all I can say. There is nothing I can do about the charring, but they are_ _yours_ _, the truest part of you I hold. The magic of that will have to be enough. I should have realised before. I have been so attached to waiting for your return that I did not see ‘til now that it was you waiting for me to bring you back! What a fool!_

_I do so appreciate you coming to me each night. But my lord, your anxious words are of no comfort to me and I am afraid I must ignore you for now. Do not worry, we shall speak soon I am sure of it! For now, I pray you let me concentrate, I have work to do. Your dream-state apparitions are welcome, just speak not of Shades I beg you._

_You are small in death. Childlike. It is quite discomforting to behold. So glad you are not here to see the ~~creature~~ vessel I create. I will change the final appearance with my arts of course, but I must make do with what flesh the body snatchers brought me in London. ‘Twas too risky to attempt to find it up here of course, mortsafes are keenly used, but I fear the tissues have not travelled well – the aroma is not... Well, no matter, I shall revive them as I revive you. For blood, you may take my own. Concealed and rotten though I’m sure it must be, it flows stubbornly within my centuries old broken frame. Whatever it is worth, it is yours. _

_The presence of you nigh chokes me. Echoes of “dishonour” and “devil work” haunt me. Please my lord, let me work! It is such a delicate task and how your whispers make my hands shake._

_It is done. The material fabric of your existence on this Earthly plane has been reconstructed. I have tested the nervous system and all organic matter of your being is functional according to Victor’s instruments. But I sense the life within, regardless of science. Behold! Twitching limbs, a rattle of breath scraping from your gaping mouth, like that of a newborn babe. Ready to call out in shock of your delivery into the world. And slowly, slowly, a movement behind your eyelids..._

“You have let yourself get silly, old man.”

“Blast! Why must you disturb me so? Do you not see how I already tremble!”

“Stop this at once.”

“But sire-”

“I command it.”

“Dammit Arthur, NO! You may be my king, but you have been gone for too long. Too long you hear? And this is my only- don’t look at me like that- it is _our_ only chance. I am the key! Don’t you see? You were always meant to return but it was me that is supposed to make that happen. Me! Why else would I still be here? After all. This. Time. Without you?”

“I am here. I am always here, by your side. Just as you were for me in life.”

“It is too late, sire. You wake! See!”

“Merlin, that being is not me. Destroy it. Now.”

“Wait- Your eyes… why are they black?”

“Look at _me_ Merlin, not the eyes of that beast. They are black because that thing has no soul. Just because I’m in your head doesn’t mean I’m not real. _Mer_ lin!”

“Ouch! You hit me!”

“Well if you would just listen-”

“No, you _hit me_ , Arthur. How?”

“I- I do not know anymore than you Merlin.”

“Oh, your face! Your hair! The flesh and bone and blood of you! Tell me how to fix it! We can find a way, I know-”

“I am only here now to stop you. I know that, I can feel it.”

“No, but-”

“I am sorry Merlin, truly I am. But this beast- it is unnatural. The man whose work you are so inspired by paid the price for it with his life. Not unlike the way my mother paid the price for mine. Please do not weep so. Here, take my hands. I’ve got you.”

_I wish dearly that I could have held you for longer on that black night. What miracle made you corporeal I will never know. I did not believe in miracles until then. Perhaps it was all in my mind? A higher consciousness with better moral fibre perhaps? Well either way my work is destroyed. Burned for a second time and discarded into the sea as per your wish. I shall try not to be bitter, but those holy relics of you were far more precious than the steel and gold I am left with._

**Author's Note:**

> Excaliburstark, so this fic took a weird turn! Thanks for the awesome prompt. I'm sorry it probably isn't really what you wanted! :'D


End file.
